tales_of_the_pastfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Bretonen
Die Bretonen stammen ursprünglich von den Nisyrern und Nordwardonen ab. Sie sind ein typisch feudales Volk mit einem stark geprägtem Glauben und einer typischen Adelshierarchie. Das Volk der Bretonen verteilt sich über zwei der Hauptfraktionen. Das Königreich Mittengard sowie das Herzogtum Arvengard wurden von ihnen gegründet, wobei beide dieser Fraktionen eher unterschiedliche Ideale verfolgen, auch wenn dies nicht immer unbedingt den Anschein hat. thumb|300px Eigenschaften Die Bretonen weisen vielerlei verschiedene Eigenschaften auf, sie sind breit gefächert. Es gibt unter ihnen die edelsten und mutigsten Geschöpfe, jedoch auch die Zwielichtigsten und Listigsten. Doch sind in der Geschichte durch sie viele herausragende Gelehrte und Taktiker hervorgekommen. Und in mancher Hinsicht kann das Volk der Bretonen ebenso ein ziemlich eingebildetes und leicht größenwahnsinniges Volk sein. Es macht sehr viel aus, dass jemand ihrer Herkunft zu einem Gott aufgestiegen ist, wodurch sie die anderen Rassen oft als etwas minderwertiger ansehen. Sie sind außerdem militärisch bisher am fortschrittlichsten, da sie bisher das Menschenvolk sind, welches am meisten durch große Kriege, vor allem gegen ihre jahrelangen Widersacher den Elfen geprägt wurden. Die Bretonen haben jedoch ebenso viel von der Kultur ihrer einstigen Herren, den Elfen. Vor allem ihr Glaube der jedoch seiner Wahrheit bewiesen ist, stammt von den Elfen, so sieht man immer wieder Ähnlichkeit in den religiösen Bauten der Menschen zu denen der Elfen. Adel thumb|left|400px|Besitztümer der bretonischen Adelshäuser Haus Runing thumb|left|200px Das Haus Runing ist vor allem für die Offensive gegen die friedvollen Bewohner der Insel Jahal bekannt. Fürst Caeylan Runing hatte die Kolonisierung der Insel erstmalig eingeleitet. Bei diesem Akt kam es sogar kaum zu Gewaltdelikten oder Widerständen. Das Haus Runing welches momentan auch als Königshaus gilt und somit den Thron in der Hauptstadt Tormund besetzt, beansprucht die westlichen Ländereien Mittengard´s für sich. Es ist ebenfalls für die Zerschlagung der Rebellion im asirischen Sultanat verantwortlich, welche gegen den Prinz Ahmajhad ging. Das Haus Runing fördert ebenfalls den Fortschritt des Paladinordens der Reikhüter und gibt viele seiner Familienmitglieder an diesen ab. Momentan ist das Haus das reichste und mächtigste Haus aller vier großen Adelsparteien in Mittengard. Es wird angeführt von König Willhelm Runing II. Haus Udvader thumb|left|200px Das Haus Udvader war das erste Königshaus des Königreich Mittengard. Die ersten Familienmitglieder des Hauses waren ebenso die Gründer des Reiches und deren ferne Verwandte gründeten später die restlichen gebliebenen Adelshäuser, die über die Gebiete des Reiches herrschen. Die beanspruchte Region des Hauses ist der Norden Mittengard´s, sie weisen ebenso noch am ehesten Ähnlichkeiten zu ihren einstigen Vorfahren den Nordwardonen auf. Sie haben einen nördlicheren Dialekt, sie sind etwas kälteresistenter und in ihrem beanspruchten Gebiet ist das freie Jagen von Wild erlaubt. Die Ritter des Haus Udvader kämpfen sogar mit Waffen, die denen der Nordwardonen in gewisser Weise ziemlich ähneln. Momentan wird das Haus Udvader von Lord Bornar Udvader angeführt. Haus Jayneport thumb|left|200px Das Haus Jayneport ist das Haus, welches die Elitesoldaten des bretonischen Reiches hervorbrachte, die Paladine. Es ist außerdem das militärisch fortschrittlichste Haus. Es setzt sehr viel auf Disziplin und Beharrlichkeit. Strammer Gehorsam und Ordnung, das Hauptaugenmerk des Haus Jayneport liegt auf der Pflicht, dann kommt die Ehre. Fast alle Familienmitglieder des Hauses werden an die Kirche abgegeben, sie können sich jedoch entscheiden ob sie eine Lehre in der Priesterschaft nachgehen wollen oder den Wehrgang eines Paladins vollziehen, beides zieht sich jedoch über viele Jahre hinweg. Darum ist das Haus auch am nähsten mit der Kirche verbunden und steht durch die Abgabe vieler Streitkräfte zu Gunsten dieser auch unter ihrem Schutz. Lordkommandant Galius Matius stammt aus einem Vasallenhaus des Haus Jayneport. Das Haus Matius ist den Jayneport´s bis heute treu ergeben. Ab und zu wirken viele der Familienmitglieder des Haus Jayneport auch etwas blind vor ihrem Glauben, fast fanatisch. Haus Jayneport wird zur Zeit von Lord Caven Jayneport angeführt. Haus Queston thumb|left|200px Wenn man an die Ursprünge des Königreichs zurückschaut kann man einen internen Krieg, innerhalb des Haus Udvader sehen. Das Haus Queston ist das jüngste der 4 großen Adelshäuser. Zur Gründung des Königreich Mittengard, war es lediglich ein kleineres Vasallenhaus des Haus Udvader. Als jedoch der Nachfolger des ersten Königs Hadvar Udvader, wahnsinnig wurde und einen Krieg gegen all die anderen Häuser anzettelte, brachen einige seiner eigenen Vasallenhäuser ihren Schwur und zogen stattdessen gegen ihn. Haus Queston war das mächtigste dieser Vasallenhäuser, es konnte die anderen Adligen davon überzeugen sich unter ihrem Banner zu vereinen. Als letztendlich Haus Runing und Jayneport von Westen und Süden her gegen das Haus Udvader zogen, konnten die Eidbrecher der Udvaders sich im Osten des Reiches etablieren und begannen damit, dort alle Siedlungen und Städte ein zu nehmen. Haus Jayneport war mit der Einnahme kleinerer Siedlungen im Süden des Udvader Territoriums beschäftigt, als die Streitkräfte Haus Runings in Tormund einmarschierten. Sie nahmen Tormund nach einer längeren Belagerung die sich über mehrere Monate zog ein, der Nachfolger von König Hadvar, König Bolvar kam während der Belagerung im Kampf um sein Leben. Letztendlich bestieg König Girion Runing den Thron. Der 2. Sohn des Haus Udvader wurde zum Patriarchen des Hauses und es kehrte Ruhe ein, der Krieg zwischen den Adligen endete. Haus Queston hatte sich jedoch neben alle dem als ein machtbesitzendes Adelshaus etabliert. Seit dem besetzen sie den kompletten Osten des Mittellandes. Haus Queston lebt bis heute nur von der Macht, die durch seine weitreichenden Vasallen hervorkommt. Im Grunde genommen haben sich nur mehrere kleinere Häuser unter einem Banner vereinigt, denn die Questons sind in gewisser Weise nur eine Marionettenfamilie an der Spitze der Macht im Osten des Königreichs. In Wahrheit wird das Haus von den vielen Vasallen, die augenscheinlich unter ihm stehen kontrolliert. Haus Queston bezieht kaum eigene Streitkräfte, es nutzt die Angebote von Söldnerregimentern in großzügigen Maßen. Außerdem steht das Haus mit der Kirche in gewisser Weise auf Kriegsfuß. Viele der Kulte der anderen Götter, sind nämlich immer noch in den Gebieten des Haus Queston heimisch. Es vertritt in seinen Gebieten die wenigsten kirchlichen Einrichtung und der Orden des Refugiums ist der am wenigsten fortgeschrittene Paladinorden. Haus Tahril thumb|left|200px Das Haus Tahril ist das älteste Haus des Herzogtums Arvengard. Es entsprang aus einer Gruppe Magiern, die sich erstmalig vom Rest des Königreichs lossagen wollten. Es ist gleichzeitig das mächtigste Haus des Herzogtums und durch die Lehnstreue seiner Vasallenhäuser, regiert es somit ebenso gewissermaßen. Viele Gerüchte kursieren über die Machenschaften der Familie Tahril. Die Rede ist von Nekromantie und netherischer Magie. Darum besteht auch ein ständiger Zwist zwischen Königreich und Herzogtum. Doch ob die Gerüchte der Wahrheit entsprechen vermag kein Außenstehender wirklich zu sagen und bisher hat sich noch niemand, der den Anschein hätte er wäre involviert auffällig verhalten, um Beweise für ein solch ketzerisches Verhalten in den Augen der Bretonen zu darzulegen. Haus Tahril spielt somit in den Machenschaften des Adels mit komplett verdeckten Karten. Das einzige was es so besonders macht, ist die hohe Toleranz gegenüber der Magie und jenen die sie für sich nutzen. Das macht das Herzogtum auch zu dem, was es ist, ein magietolerantes Reich. Haus Tahril wird derzeit von Herzog Alvaron Tahril geführt. Haus Umaril thumb|left Das Haus Umaril ist eines der Adelshäuser des Herzogtums. Somit ist es ebenso eines der Vasallenhäuser des Haus Tahril. Haus Umaril ist demnach ziemlich bekannt für List und Innovation, es hat überall seine Spitzel und man kann sich einer Handlung nie sicher sein, als Außenstehender kann man sich nie unbeobachtet fühlen. Auch Haus Umaril wird in den Verdacht für die Ausübung netherischer Magie gezogen. Auch hier kann niemand etwas beweisen und ebenso spielen die Umarils mit verdeckten Karten auf dem Spieltisch um die Herrschaft. Haus Umaril spielt in der Kooperation innerhalb des Herzogtums eine wichtige Rolle, es gibt viele seiner Spione für allgemeine Dienste im Sinne des Herzogtums ab. Es wird derzeit von Lord Kharonar Umaril angeführt. Haus Nagarond thumb|left Das Haus Nagarond ist eines der Adelshäuser des Herzogtums. Somit ist es ebenso eines der Vasallenhäuser des Haus Tahril. Haus Nagarond ist vor allem für seine militärische Macht bekannt. Es ist der starke Arm des Herzogtums und somit auch enorm wichtig in dessen Unterstützung. Die gefürchtetsten Kämpfer entspringen den Nagarond´s, sie sind nämlich die wenigen die noch um die berüchtigten und alten Kampfkünste der Altelfen wissen und geben die Geheimnisse um diese nur erschwert preis. Es wird anders als die anderen Mitglieder des Herzogtums, nur dem Anbeten verbotener Götter bezichtigt. Doch auch dies kann nicht bewiesen werden. Der momentan Anführer des Haus Nagarond ist Lord Victorian Nagarond. Kulturelle Aspekte * Die Stellung der Frau innerhalb des Bretonenvolks kann man eher als untergeordnet beschreiben. Die Bretonen unterscheiden in zwei arten von Frauen. Erwählte, die durch den Willen der ätherischen Götter gesegnet wurden und somit befugt sind Männerhandwerk, sowie der Kriegskunst nachzugehen. Andererseits gibt es auch die normale Frauenrolle, die in der Gesellschaft überall untergeordnet ist, somit muss sie sich oft dem männlichen Geschlecht hingeben und hat nur wenig Befehlsgewalt. * Als Heiratsfähig gilt man in der bretonischen Gesellschaft ab 12. * Den bretonischen Sozialstand kann man in 4 Gruppen unterteilen. Als erstes kommt der Adel, dann folgen die Geistlichen sowie Paladine, danach kommen Ritter und Bürger. Als letztes folgen Arme und Ausgestoßene, jene die kaum Rechte besitzen. Fraktionsangehörigkeiten * Königreich Mittengard * Herzogtum Arvengard * Söldnerbund Dämmerstreich * Die Rote Sonne